Diary
by Diksha Lamba
Summary: Hey guys, nothing much... Just a random thought... A kavi os... The story will go on in first person..Do r and r...


**Heyo everyone... so here I'm there with a new os... its just a random thought...nothing else... "A kavi os"**

She got up early in the morning...it was around seven...she looked at the frame just lying adjacent to her... a smile crept on her face...

Girl- aj ek saal ho gaya humari shaadi ko **KAVIN**...kaise yeh saal beet gya pta hi nhi chala...bs yehi dua krti hu ki humara har saal aaise hi hasta khelta huwa rhe...

Then she took out her diary from the nearby drawer and opened it... the first page was beautifully decorated and in the centre was written **PURVI MALHOTRA**

And as she turns the pages... some beautiful, some shocking, some upsetting, some happiest memories started revolving around her...

Introduction-

I'm Purvi Malhotra... I'm about to finish my 12th ...no one in my house know about this diary, and I want to keep it as a secret, because it's the account of my life... why should I show this to anyone? So, my parents are traditional and of old thinking... but they understand me, I think! They bought me to shimla when I was of 2 years; away from the rest of the world...they don't want me to face the same stages in my life that they have gone through... anyways... I'm done with my introduction... and this is enough for today...

 **Here purvi smiles and thinks how stupid she was when she was writing this page...**

24th april, 2009...

yeahh! Today was last exam of 12th ... very happy, but sad also...as my group is separating but we swear today that our group will not be braking and we all will be meeting each other once or twice in a year... and my mother asked me about my college, and advised me to stay here...but I want to go to Mumbai for higher education, and I had a small fight...and they agreed with me, finally for the first time I was stepping out of shimla... waited for this day...

15th September, 2013-

Today I finally achieved my target... I am very proud of myself... my motive of coming to Mumbai is fulfilled... today I will move towards the next step of my life... today some more words are attached in front of my name... it makes me feel proud when I say, **SENIOR CID INSPECTOR PURVI MALHOTRA**... today is the first day of my duty... a bit nervous, but I'm happy and thankful to God who helped me to achieve this... so as I entered the CID BEAURO... I could hear my heart beat, and someone called me from behind...the man was ACP sir, and introduced me to all the other officers... I found everyone to be very friendly there... the first day of my duty was good, rather difficult as I need to understand every corner of the beuaro, study the current case files... yet it was interesting to know every officer there...

 _ **FROM HERE NO SPECIFIC DATES WILL BE THERE...**_

After two months, two new senior officers joined us... ( **a big smile was there on purvi's face)** One was senior inspector Dushyant and another Senior Inspector Kavin... both are very intelligent I must tell... in these two months... me, tarika and shreya came very close to each other...almost they knew everything about me now... one day we were working on a case when a file mistakenly fell down from Kavin... and we both bent to pick that up, and I felt that something was attracting me towards him, I was lost in his black eyes... I don't know about his feelings... but he was the first one to come out of this...and we both said sorry to each other and left... I was only thinking about him whole day... at night when I was about to leave, the tire of my car was punctured and I decide to take a taxi...but it was already 12:30... so no taxi was there...and I decided to walk... after few seconds a car stopped adjacent to me...it was Kavin.

Kavin- hey, apki car kahan h?

purvi- actually meri car ka tire puncture ho gaya...and its midnight, so no taxi is available...

Kavin- oh, come...i'll drop u...

purvi- no need Kavin..

Kavin- purvi come na...

and she couldn't say no to him...

in car-

Kavin- so ap Mumbai se ho?

purvi- ummm no, im from uttrakhand, basically shimla... and u?

Kavin- I'm from pune...

purvi- oh!

and a long silence...

they reaced purvi's house...kavin found that it was very near to his house and promised her that he will pick her up right from her house tomorrow, sharp at 7:00 am...

Slowly slowly we became good friends, and then best friends... whenever we were free...we went to café and sat there for hours...many things changed in my life in this one year... I got so many friends... I was closer to Kavin now, then that to shreya and tarika... actually; I think I'm in love with this mad person... no one knows this... I'm still confused...

I love my life until that black day came in my life... a day which robbed all the happiness from my life... Kavin went in coma... my love went in coma... I went to hospital everyday... but there were no signs of improvement in his conditions... although shreya and tarika were with me at that time, but I felt lonely without him... dushyant was like my big brother... one day in the hospital he asked me an unexpected question...

dushyant- purvi tum kain ke liye itni tense kyu ho?

purvi- kya bol rhe ho bhai?

dushyant- u know what I'm trying to ask?

purvi- bhai mujhe seriously nhi pta kya ho rha h mujhe... mujhe dard hota hai uske dekh ke aisi halat mein, mann krta h ki pura dinn yahin pe rhu...acha lgta h uske pass reh kr...

dushyant- purvi, yehi toh pyaar h...

purvi- sachi bhai?

dushyant- haan...

purvi- kya Kavin mujhse?

dushyant- pta nhi purvi...

purvi- woh thike ho jayega na bhai?

dushyant- haan, kyu nhi hoga? aur jald hi hoga, tum dekhna...

six months passed, and he was still lying on the same bed... one day a call came in the beuaro, I was working on beuaro, when acp sir said, that Kavin has gained conscious now...my happiness had no limits... meanwhile, mumma's call came on my phone, saying that mumma and papa are coming Mumbai to meet me... I went to hospital... there Kavin was lying with open eyes, as if he was waiting for me only...tears welled up in my eyes... I was happy to see him...he was happy to see me... actually at that very moment I wanted to hug him...just hug him... I sat there with him, talked to him... told him what happened in these six months... asked him to take rest and left... when I was going I saw bhai coming there...

I told him that my parents are coming today...and he asked me to prepare for that...my mumma and papa arrived that night...they were happy to see me settled in Mumbai...

After a week Kavin also joined beuaro...and one day he visited home to meet my parents as well...it was Saturday and my parents asked me to take a leave from beuaro...without asking me, they called a boy for fixing my marriage...he was a big businessman of Mumbai... believing that arrange marriages are better, they fixed my marriage with him, ADITYA... I was totally broken that day, as I was engaged today, not with a guy that I love, but to a guy, whom I saw first time...

Next day, Kavin message me to meet him at the terrace of hotel royal, sharp at 8:30 in the evening... I went there and was surprised to see the arrangements... the terrace was beautifully decorated with my desired lilies... but I was unable to find Kavin there...someone closed my eyes from back... I removed his hands from my eyes...he came in front of me, picked me up, and swirled me in the air, I was frightened, and he put me down... I asked him reason for his happiness... he bent on knees and proposed me to be his life partner... tears welled up in my eyes, and as I extended my hand towards him, he saw the ring in the ring finger of my hand, and I ran away from there... I went to my house, cried whole night...many messages of Kavin and bhai came, but I was not in state of replying to them...

Next morning when I reached beuaro, I got to know that Kavin has been transferred to delhi, and he is leaving today only...

I straight forward went to my home, told papa that I can't marry aditya, as I love Kavin... he enquired me about him...and at last asked me to remove that ring from my hand... I was very happy at that moment, and I went to airport directly...I searched him for thirty minutes, at last I found him sitting in the corner, crying... first time I saw a hard and tough cop crying... and I went to him and hugged him tightly... and I whispered in is ears-

 **I LOVE YOU TOO KAVIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She saw the clock, it was 8 am...

Purvi (herself) - diary pdhte pdhte pta bhi nhi chala ki ek ghanta ho gya...9 bje beuaro bhi pahunchna h..kavin directly wahan aayega...chalo purvi madam get ready...

-THE END-

 **A/n- so how was this? I know bhut bakwas tha, but a random thought...**

 **so till my next update...**

 **tc of yourselves...keep loving me...luv u to...**

 **Yours Diksha...**

 **and do review ;);)**


End file.
